Brown Puffle
The Brown Puffle we're discovered at the Wilderness Expedition (In January 2011) making them latest Puffle , be released. When discovered, they we're found in the Brown Puffle Cave, wich was full of machines what consisted of: Puffle "O" crain" Giant Puffle beds, chalk board, and a computer. Also they use there protective goggles, for everything to do with building, eating, and sleeping. Also they seem to love to invent, and there play modes are all his/her inventions. Being on sale at the Pet Shop for the normal 800 Coins, they seem to be the smartest of the Puffles, however this is unknown, but they seem to be. In the Puffle Handbook they like dried Ice-cream sandwiches. History Brown Puffles were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. Play Actions *'Super Play': The Brown Puffle lays out a rocket he built and then jumps inside. The rocket takes off and goes all haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. His parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off his dizziness and goes back to normal. *'Normal Play': The Brown Puffle lays out a plasma ball. He then jumps over it and then hugs it. The Static Electricity in the ball forms some Static electricity onto the Puffle making it have hair that sticks out. The Puffle shakes it off and returns to normal. *Weak play: Uses plasma ball but hair is not as shocked. *'Eat': A shiny gray bowl appears and the Puffle digs in, hogging the food. *'Sleep': The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on his goggles, and then has a nice dream about hard math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. *'Bath': A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine they built floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. *'Gum': The Puffle chews on its gum and then blows, once it reaches as big as it can get, the bubble pops as gum splatters all over him. His goggles later clean off the mess. *'Cookie': The Brown Puffle gets a cookie and then makes an equation. He then makes a laser which makes the cookie bigger, and the Brown Puffle eats it in two or three bites. *'Postcard': The Puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of his equipment in the back of the plane. Trivia *It is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. *The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge. *The Brown Puffle, like the Orange Puffle, has not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Brown Puffles made the elevator to the Night Club Rooftop. *Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff in the Wilderness Expedition. *When it dreams, it has a blueprint-like background. *This Puffle might be perfect for Gary the Gadget Guy. *This Puffle is one of the two puffles that still isn't in the Elite Puffles, along with the Orange Puffle. Though it is possible that Cookie (puffle) is the Brown Elite puffle. Gallery brown-puffle-food.png|Brown Puffle Eating Normal Food Brown Cook.png|Brown Puffle Eating A Melted Cookie Brown = Gummy.png|Brown Puffle Covered In Gum Brown Bath.png|Brown Puffle Taking a Bath Brown Sleep.png|Brown Puffle Asleep Brown Happy.png|Brown Puffle Normal Play Brown_P.jpg|Screenshot of a Brown Puffle dancing Brown Super.png|Brown Puffle SUPER Play Brown Puffle.png|A Brown Puffle Brown Puffle Pin.jpg|The Brown Puffle pin Taaj.png|a brown puffle|link=Brown puffle a20791b12fccb54d6f56f4_m.jpg|Series 8 plush brown puffle Puffle Brun5.png brownpuffle-12.jpg|Brown Puffle Background smart.jpg|The page in the old Adopt A Puffle catalog. adopt.jpg|The Brown Puffle in the front cover of the Adopt A Puffle catalog. File:Brown_puffle_bath.png.png|Brown puffle taking a bath File:Brown_puffle_brush.png.png|brown puffle being brushed Penguin dancing with brown puffle.png|A Penguin dancing with the Brown Puffle. Category:Brown Puffle Category:Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Article Category:Pets